remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Ragudo Mezegis
Ragudo Mezegis (sometimes called the Double-Edged Lance of Light by fans) is the weapon that Valgarv used for much of Slayers TRY. It is like a giant, double-edged sword or lance, with light emanating from both ends. In the final battle with Dark Star, Zelgadiss used this weapon. When its blade crossed with that of Gorun Nova, a titanic energy blaze culminating in an explosion occured. These were the only weapons to have 'collided', thoughAlmayce did warn Valgaav not to cross the weapons, quoting "that he didn't know the horror of our weapons..." In Lost Universe It was labeled as "Ragudo Mezegis" or possibly Raga d'Mezegis (spoken by Dark Star in Ashura Comes, ep 23). In Lost Universe it too was a subordinate of Dark Star, but was a Lost Ship as opposed to a weapon. It took on a slight dagger-shaped form, with what appeared to be an 'eye' at the tip of the 'blade'. It was ruthless in that it was able to obliterate an entire planet with one shot with its Graviton Cannon, as well as wielding laser cannons able to tear lesser ships apart. Ragudo Mezegis is protected by a phase-reversing field. Involvement It had lain dormant for years, but was discovered by Nightmare's spies -and infiltrators in the Universal Guardians. At a dig which Kain investigated, an 'old friend' Rail sneaked onboard the massive ship and took off with it, out of the hands of Nightmare - and Dark Star. Upon meeting Swordbreaker, the two Ships were surrounded by a fleet of the Guardians patrol ships - which Rail and Ragud Mezegis proceeded to soundly obliterate, framing Kain, Millie and theSwordbreaker to be charged for 'high treason'. (Universal Guardians Explode!, ep 17) Confrontation Presumably, Rail conversed with and learnt a lot about the nature of the Lost Ships. However, when he commanded Ragudo Mezegis, its AI turned on him and sought to absorb him - "Psi energy harvest". At this point, Rail unleashed a canister of metal-corrosive gas and unwittingly revealed another attribute of the Lost Ships: their disturbing ability to repair within seconds any major damage. Backed into a corner, Rail unleashed his most potent defence: his deciphering of the "runics" discovered at the dig site and invoked certain phrases which called upon the power of Chaos, indirectly, the Lord of Nightmares. At this, Ragudo Mezegis promptly shut down as if stunned, letting the wily lieutenant flee in an escape pod. Having failed to shoot dow the pod, Ragudo Mezegis dismissivly left and somehow returned to Tau Beta, reuniting with its master Dark Star. A New Partnership In Asura Comes (ep 23) Ragudo Mezegis was given to Kali to pilot. She took it out and immediately began terrorising the galaxy, including utilizing its 'Gravitron Laser' to tear an entire planet apart - using this as bait for Kane and the Swordbreaker. The Swordbreaker sped to confront Kali and the terrifying Lost Ship, beginning a furious battle. The Swordbreaker used surprising techniques to come out ahead and damage Ragudo Mezegis. It responded by absorbing Kali. Its new powers included energy whips which acted like tractor beams, and could also be used in combat. However, it was still defeated by the Swordbreaker. Category:Lost Ships